


Who We Were

by Futurebug



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futurebug/pseuds/Futurebug
Summary: Scenes from happier days.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Who We Were

“Do you ever think you'll get married?”

The question had come unexpectedly, conversational in that childish way they'd always been. Hardly the thing one would anticipate on a bright summer afternoon whilst lying in the grass together.

“I don't know. Does it matter?” Dimitri said after some time, uncertain quite how to respond to such a thing. He was twelve, mind often occupied with training and chasing daydreams, hardly concerned with his future.

Another pause followed, the ball she'd been tossing up and down now stilled in her palm. “Just a thought, that's all,” Edelgard said, placing the toy beside her before she sat upright, knees to chin.

“Have you been thinking about getting married?” Dimitri asked, following her motions, errant blades of grass stuck this way and that in his hair. He couldn't quite place why that made him so uneasy, perhaps it was the thought that he might never see her again.

“Of course not,” she said, reaching forward to brush out those offending sprigs, brows furrowed in some unreadable emotion. “Not deeply, anyhow.”

“But you have been thinking about it?” Dimitri asked. Again, that uncertainty, gnawing away at him.

“Only a little,” Edelgard confessed, assessing her handiwork and deeming it satisfactory, her hands no longer brushing his hair.

“To anyone in particular?” he asked, questioning where the words had come from. She truly was something else, having gotten him from entirely uninvested to suddenly all-too-curious, though how she'd managed he could never place his finger on. It had always been this way; he'd had no interest in dancing until she'd asked, then it had somehow become the only thing upon his mind.

“No,” she said, stiff as she shifted away from him.

“Then why ask?” he questioned, shifting closer to her.

Another pause, the silence filled with the gentle breeze that left her hair fluttering, like a banner across the skies. “Just wanted to know, I guess,” Edelgard said, moving to stand, her knees rubbed green in grass stains and her lavender eyes dancing with a smile. “Not that anyone would want to marry you, anyhow.”

“You don't know that!” Dimitri protested, red-faced as he scrambled to stand. Why that stung so, he didn't know. Only that it had damaged his pride, if only for the fact that it had come from her. He wouldn't bother attempting to place that particular thought.

“You're awfully defensive,” Edelgard merely laughed, taking his hand. “Come on, let's go practice dancing. It'll help your chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> No particular chronological order to these, just a set of small one-shots largely centering around childhood.


End file.
